


Letter to sibling

by Hayanako



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayanako/pseuds/Hayanako
Summary: Scatter words of a small child to their big sibling.





	Letter to sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon about ghost mask being broken next to the fading flower in the waterways

Dear big sibling,  
  
Did big sis in red gave you this? I asked her to, hope big sis won't read it, big sis did look confuse but I trust big sis. I found way to free big sibling! Big sib will live happily now! But big sib must be lost...I will tell big sib stories!

  
Stag will come if big sib ring bell! Stag is nice, he takes me everywhere! Big sib call stag to travel too!  
Dirtmouth is on top, a big lonely bug stand next to the bench, he's my friend, I gave him flower to make him happy. Does big sib love flower? Big lonely bug name Elder bug, he's nice, please take care of him! Cornifer sells map live next to stag station! Iselda is there too! If big sib want direction go there. Breta house is next, I dont see her lately but she's nice. But there's a mean bug in front of her house. Zote is very mean and noisy, but don't hate him please, he has problem too! A shop have small Sly in it, he's very strong. He's my masters' master! But he's also very stingy, big sib negotiate before buying!  
Grimm troup in town! Take Grimm child back for me please. Tell them I'm sorry. But big sib should watch out, the red scary man is inside the nice Grimm! Brumm is big fluffy bug, he play nice music! Divine is mean, she eat my charms and ask for lot of money to give it back :(  
Myla is in crystal peek! She still fighting mean moth lady, help her please! The crystal is pretty but dont stay long! It's harmful! There's a snail man in crossroad! If big sib want boom (!), big sib should meet him! There's a resting ground! Can big sib help me put flower on old and new graves?  
Mantises are strong! I mark them in map! Big sib want to fight them too? Big sib is strong so big sib should fight them! Don't kill them please. The scrumy bug is near too, he shell charm. He look like Divine.  
Hunter in Greenpath! Big sister in red know that place! Say hello to hunter if he still there! He give me journal. I'll give big sib journal to read! My master is there too! And Nailsmith! They live very happy together! But if big sib want to reach them, big sib must be careful!  
Salubra is alone! Big sib should go see her! There's mander bugs too! Location on map! And...if big sib can, take flower to the lake. Please help me say hello to him.  
Flowers in Mom's garden! Traitor daughter grave, I mark it too! Mom is still there, mom miss big sib a lot. Wish mom miss me too, but I'm glad mom love big sib. Big sib say goodbye to Cloth for me too please.  
Big sib should try go to archive! Give the nice jellyfish lady a flower. She's his teacher. Say sorry for me too.  
Dad's place is no more...I'm sorry...But big sib want to see it again, take my dream nail! Big sib strike the guard then big sib will be there again! While there, give flower to lost sibling for me. Lost sibling is in basin!  
The city is beautiful! Big sib will get wet so dress nicely! Old man Lemm eat lots of black egg...please check on him! The old lady stole my geos is in hot springs! She's very mean :'( But the beautiful ghost lady is nice, big sib should listen to her song. Then please let her rest with dream nail. Watcher is on top, very high! Bring him flower!  
The edge have Colosseum! Big sib please come and check on God tamer! To bury Tiso too...give him flower too please. Other master live at the bottom! Please drag master out to meet his brother! Sibling shouldn't fight!  
Bee hive in down below! Flower for buzzbo and the queen please. Big sister might know but I'm not sure, Hiveblood will help so bees won't attack!  
Big sib should take the tramp way! I have ticket! Go to Deepnest, it's scary but it's where big sister live. Say sorry for me, I beat big sis mom in dream....And let big sister meet the creepy lady too! She's very scary but she love big sis.  
The outside where favorite master live! Cold and windy but big sib is strong so it'll be ok! Say sorry to master for me. Ah I forgot! Big sib see grave of warriors too? Give them a visit too!  
Poop uncle live under the pipe! Go say hello to him and wake him up! But the pipe scary, weird bugs there...big sib will be fine right? Poop uncle Ogrim guard Isma! There's a weird big bug name Tuk! Tuk sell eggs for the weird lady on Dirthmouth to do weird magic stuff! Would big sib like to meet them?  
Can big sib see the mark? I mark where I will be. I let stuff there for big sib so ask big sister for help get there please. I'm not mad at big sib for leaving me, I'm not mad at big sister for fighting me. I'm happy that I finally found a way to save all! That's why big sib shouldn't blame yourself! Will big sib help me finish my regret?  
Hallownest is wonderful and people are nice. I wish I could travel with siblings and having a fun time. I love this place so much and I love my siblings. So I'll protect it! Siblings deserve a happy life! Dad can't give it so I'll give it! Please live my life for me too!  
  
P.s: dont forger me ok? I love you big sibling!  
  
  
  
Ghost  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_As the letter fallen to the ground, next to the vessel hugging the broken mask of their siblings. The waterways drip silently and the bug in red grief for the small ghost. The innocent words of a child written out left what remain a bittersweet memory._  


**Author's Note:**

> P A I N


End file.
